Crystal Spirit Bloon
The Crystal Spirit Bloon is the mini-boss of Recoverer of the Stolen Crystal, appearing at Round 42 (since 42.5 is the half of 85). It has 21500 HP without it's crystal and 25000 HP with it's crystal, and has 35000 HP in it's second form without the crystal, and 40000 HP with it's crystal. It has it's own unique spirit ability, called 'Stealth and Spirit'. Backstory * The Crystal Spirit Bloon is actually a spirit of SNIPER CSX 95. During Bloon War 5's first part (Bloons TD5), in the very cold winter, he was going to the basement of the Castle, home of the Crystal CSX900 Tyrant, when several monkeys rushed on him and popped him. Soon, a spirit of him came to the Bloon Laboratory. * CAM 5 - REG 4 was already waiting for Sniper in the lab. Shocked by the Sniper's poppage, he covered the spirit with light black colour and gave him a crystal. When he got out, some monkeys had already found out this was a spirit. They rushed on the spirit again, but then he escaped to the lab. * This time, the Tyrant was there. He increased the spirit's health and gave it's crystal special abilities. Then, he made a bloon consisting of the Sniper's pieces, since he had found them on the way to the lab, and put that bloon inside the spirit. Then he darkened the paint on the spirit, so that he wouldn't be seen as a spirit, but rather, a normal bloon. He also gave him another special ability to get invisible whenever he wants to. Therefore, the Crystal Spirit Bloon was born.... First Form It has 21500 HP normally, but with the crystal, 25000 HP. Of course the crystal has to be recovered first. This form has 4 abilities, not counting it's spirit ability. Invisibility: ''Becomes camo for five seconds. However, it's a special version of the Camo Property, only made for this bloon and CAM 5 - REG 4! The bloon can't be affected by any attack unless an attack randomly pierces through it. ''Camo Regen Rush: ''Spawns 10 Camo Regen clones of itself and 10 Camo Crystal Ceramics. Of course, the clones are weaker.... ''Crystalline Action: ''It's crystal takes action to a random tower, slowing it by 10% for 5 seconds, as well as dealing 10 HP to it. ''Crystal Missile: ''Sends a crystal powered missile to 3 towers. These missiles are piercing, and deal 25 HP to any tower hit from the missile. The missile later gets destroyed into pieces, dealing 5 HP to any tower it touches! ''Spirit Ability: Stealth and Spirit: The bloon gets stealthy, unable to be hit by most towers (except those Tier 3 or 4 towers costing more than $20000), then uses it's ultimate spirit ability: Monkey Destroyer. The crystal attacks your monkey towers, killing them and replacing them with empty spaces. Then it explodes, taking away several lives. The bloon won't be popped, however! Then your monkeys are replaced with different monkeys, however, the types are the same! Unfortunately, your monkeys have half their maximum health! Don't worry, this ability only takes action when it has got 5000 or 1000 HP left (it's second attempt will most likely be a terrible failure!)! The mechanical towers will change place too... Category:Bloons Category:Bosses